The Hedgehog And The Thing-A-Magic
by hcsp1
Summary: When Their Villains Are Combaining Forces To Achive Their Goals, Sonic The Hedgehog And Rayman Are About To Face The Battle Of Their Lives!
1. Chapter 1

I have not seen any stories around here crossing over Sonic The Hedgehog and Rayman so I have decided to give it a go because those are my favorite gaming series. With that said, Enjoy!

This is my first story on the site and the first time I have ever written A fan fiction. Reviews will be really appreciated.

* * *

It was a unique birthday for the fastest thing alive, also known as Sonic The Hedgehog.

"That was a very cool birthday, Sonic!" said to him his best friend, Tails.

"I'll say" he replied. "Traveled through time, met my younger self and kicked 2 "Boldy McNosehairs" butt with one blow!" Sonic said.

"And your best friend made you an amazing chilidog!" Tails mentioned.

"How could I forget?" Sonic said while petting Tails's head.

"Say Tails," Sonic said a bit worried. "What do you think happened to Eggman anyway?"

Tails thought for a bit and replied with "I have no idea, actually."

"Well, whatever. I wouldn't mind having a little break from beating him every Monday". Sonic signed while looking up the sky. "But I do wonder what he will come up with next".

The conversation ended shortly after and the duo went to sleep hoping for the best regarding their enemy's fate.

Meanwhile, somewhere between time and space two humans who look kind of similar to each other are arguing.

"Do we ever win?" one of them asked.

"That depends on your definition of win." The other replied.

"Beating Sonic" He shouted

The aging men was surprised by the comeback and said "well no".

They both decided to try going back in time and getting their teaching degree and give up world domination.

While trying to find a way out of the white world they are stock in one of them noticed something strange.

"Hey, future me what do you think that is?"

The older Dr. Eggman looked at the strange thing and figured out what it was quite quickly.

"It's a time portal." He answered his younger self. "It might bring you back to the point in time when I found you."

"Well, let's check it out." Said the younger Eggman and stepped in.

While following his younger counterpart Eggman has noticed another portal and assumed it would bring him to his time.

"I think I found my ride, past Eggman. I found the portal to my time; don't ever give up world domination! I will beat that pesky hedgehog in time! Trust me!" he said and went through the portal while the younger Eggman signed and went back to his own time.

When Eggman stepped out of the portal he was shocked for a bit.

"That doesn't look like Earth!" said the doctor and started to walk hoping to find something.

While traveling the strange place Eggman felt something hitting him in the head. He turned his head angrily and noticed a fainted little black creature.

"What is this thing?" he wondered while picking it and checking it.

All the sudden the black creature woke up and bit Eggman in the hand and started to shout at him.

"You dare touching the mighty Andre you poor creature?!"

Eggman looked at the flying thing and started to laugh at the sight.

Andre was not amused. "You dare laugh at the strongest being in the universe?!"

Eggman stopped laughing and started to think. "Could this be a different universe then?"

Andre looked at him weirdly. "Well, this explains your different look then everyone else."

Eggman asked Andre: "Do you know how I can get back to my universe?"

"Well, you can by using a lum." Andre said.

"And where can I find a "lum"?" he asked.

Andre smiled and answered: "I am one actually".

"Are you now?" The doctor asked surprised. "Can you help me then?"

"If you would help me in return…" Andre replied. "If you would help defeat my nemesis I will bring you to your home universe."

"Well my universe has some powerful emeralds that can help you with your goal." The doctor replied.

Andre had his suspicions. "How can I trust you?"

"Well in my universe I always fight over them with my worst enemy, these gems are really powerful and he always uses them to defeat me."

Andre looked more interested while Eggman continued to explain.

"If you will get all 7 emeralds you will be invincible seeing how you can travel accrues universes. You will help me get home and find them and then you will be able to get rid of that enemy of yours".

Andre couldn't pass the opportunity that was brought up for him and agreed to help the doctor.

"Okay you got me! You got a deal!"

"Ho Ho Ho! Pleasure working with you!"

The 2 shock hands and started walking through the glade of dreams searching for the hall of doors, the place in which you can travel through worlds and universes while acquired with a lum.

Not too long from them, the glade's hero, a creature named Rayman who had no arms, legs and neck just woke up from his sleep and noticed the evil due walking around.

"Andre?" I thought I scared him back to be a red lum!" said a shocked Rayman and hurried to wake his best friend Globox up.

"Wake up, Globox! We have got a problem! Andre is back and is working with some wired fat alien!"

Globox woke up quickly after he heard Andre's name since he was a bit connected to him.

"Andy is alive?!" he was exited.

"Yeah" said Rayman. "And he is probably up to no good with that thing. Let's go find them and stop them!

Both of them followed Andre and Eggman until they have reached a familiar place to Rayman, The hall of doors.

Rayman knew right there and then what Andre is planning.

"He is using his lum properties to travel to other dimensions! We got to stop them, Globox!"

"I'm with you, Rayman!" said Globox.

Just as the villains went through the portal Andre has created both Rayman and Globox jumped right in and so, the adventure begin.

* * *

Please leave A review if you liked what you read or have a critisicim, just please go easy on me.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter! Please leave a review!

* * *

In no time flat, Andre and Eggman had reached earth.

"So… where are those emeralds you were talking about?" Andre asked the doctor.

Eggman signed and said "Last time I have seen them they were with the use of my arch enemy. If I'm not wrong he should still have them."

Andre was furious by the answer. "I should have known you weren't going to give them right ahead!"

Eggman looked at the tiny creature. "As a villain you should learn to never expect everything to be done for you. Now quit complaining and come over to my lab, with some work we will be able to take them by tomorrow."

Andre felt like he had no choice and followed the doctor.

Meanwhile, at the city of Central square, Rayman and Globox made it to earth as well.

"Okay, so were defiantly not in the glade anymore" Said Rayman.

Globox looked around himself and his friend while analyzing the new location. "This universe looks cleaner and shinier I have to say. But why so grey?"

The two friends started to walk around the street while all of the humans looked at them strangely.

"Are they with Sonic's gang?" one guy asked.

"Don't think so, none of them are missing limbs" Said another citizen.

Rayman and Globox soon got tired of all the attention but continued in their way searching for the villains.

"Why do they all look at us like that? And who is this "Sonic" they keep mentioning?" asked the blue toad.

"I have no idea, buddy." Said Rayman "but I guess they haven't seen creatures like us before."

Before they could continue in their search for the lum and that wired creature they were both stopped by a soldier from the military group, GUN.

"Who and what are you?" said the soldier while holding up a gun right at them.

Globox panicked and hid behind Rayman who got ready to fight.

"I'm Rayman, and this is my friend Globox. We come from a different universe to stop an evil lum from taken over it and probably here."

The entire crowd looked at him with a confused look.

"And how does this guy look like?" Asked the soldier

Globox started to talk quietly "Well, he is a very small flying black ball with wings". Rayman nodded and added "We have seen him leaving our world with a strange creature that looks like you people but bigger and with a huge supply of hair on his face."

The soldier then replied "So that thing you're looking for is with the crazy Dr. Eggman."

Rayman and Globox looked at each other with a "What is he talking about?" look on their faces.

Rayman turned back to the soldier and asked "Where can we find this guy?"

"His base is located right at that factory." The soldier pointed in the direction "I'm warning you, he is dangerous".

"Dangerous is sort of our thing." Rayman replied and he and Globox started to advance in that direction.

The next morning, in Sonic's and Tails's house Tails woke Sonic up early.

"Sonic, Wake up!" Yelled Tails "You got to see this!"

Sonic got off annoyed and watched the news about last night.

When both heard Eggman's name on the news related to a strange creature with no arms and legs and a giant blue toad they know he was back sooner than expected.

"Well, that was quick." Said the two tailed fox

Sonic was already ready to go pay the doctor a visit.

"We better go and check it out, Tails.

Tails nodded and followed his best friend, with the two ready for a new adventure.

* * *

Enjoyed it? Hated it? Please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 of the story. Please leave a review if you got something to say about the story.

BTW, I own nothing.

* * *

Inside Eggman's base, Andre was in charge of guarding the radar that shows incoming intruders while Eggman was working on some new robots for the new mission.

After a long night of walking Rayman and Globox finally made it to the doctors base, hoping to turn Andre back into a red lum as fast as possible.

On the other side of the base, there were Sonic and Tails landing Tails's plain the tornado, also hoping to get to Eggman and stop him again.

"Tails, before we go in" said Sonic. "How many emeralds we got here?"

"Only one, the rest are at home in the safe" the fox replied.

Sonic smiled at his friend. "Well then, let's not keep this one away from his family for too long!" he said and both started going in.

While the hedgehog and the fox traveled fast through the base, Rayman took a stealthier approach, taking out robots with his fists one by one.

It wasn't long before Andre got both pairs on the radar.

"Hey, Eggman We've got intruders here!" screamed Andre

Eggman turned to him and asked the computer to display the intruders on screen.

On the screen were two videos from two security cameras. One was of Sonic and Tails and other of Rayman and Globox.

The two villans yelled at the same time: "Sonic! –Rayman!

The two stared at each other and asked at the same time.

"So this is your arch enemy?!"

Andre was ready to send robots at both of them but the doctor stooped him.

"Don't, if we will attack now they will combine forces to stop us." Eggman explained his plan.

"Let's lead them to suspect each other and with them fighting we will be able to get away from here unnoticed."

Andre loved the way Eggman was thinking and they both led Sonic to Rayman, hoping the plan would work.

Sonic and Tails already made it to the entrance to the base but both heard a noise coming from the other side of it.

"Stay here, buddy." The hedgehog said. "I'm going to check it out"

As Sonic accelerated to the other side of the base Rayman just finished taking down each robot that stood in his way.

"Hope that's the last of them." He said to himself while looking for Globox who slowly advanced towards his best friend.

As Globox catches up, both heard a strange sound.

Rayman turned to Globox and told him to head for the entrance and wait for him there.

Sonic who was nearby them heard the conversation between the two and let Tails know about the upcoming company he is about to receive.

"Tails, I have found those creatures from the news here! The toad is coming towards you; I'll handle the armless guy."

"Roger that, Sonic. I'm ready for him"

As soon as Globox left, Sonic revealed himself to Rayman.

"So you are the newcomer I assume."

Rayman turned around to see the hedgehog looking at him with his arms crossed.

"Man the creatures around here are getting weirder and weirder by the second". Rayman said.

Sonic smirked and said "You are the wired one from where I'm standing, big nose".

Rayman wasn't amused by the joke as he just wanted to find Andre and get home. He turned around from Sonic but Sonic zoomed into his face.

Rayman was in shock because of the speed the creature had. "Wow that's… fast"

"And I'm just warming up" He replied.

Rayman felt the hedgehog was about to challenge him and tried to get out of it quickly and without pain.

"Look, I don't know who you are so…"

Sonic stooped him "Well, I'm Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog." And put his hand up for a shake.

Rayman remembered the name from the other night. "So you're that Sonic everyone is talking about."

"Glad to know you have already heard of me." The hedgehog said satisfied.

"Yeah, by the people's reactions I believe you have some connection to Doctor Eggman?" The limbless hero asked.

"Those rumors are good; Me and the doc have some connection"

"Rayman smiled and said "All I need to know" and shot one of his fists on Sonic who barely dodged it in time.

Sonic was surprised by the attack. "What are you doing?!"

From what I have heard and seen you and that Eggman work together, and he is on my list right now…"

Sonic looked confused "Dude you got it wrong … I'm not with that egghe… WHOW!"

Sonic jumped out of the way of Rayman's second punch before it hit him.

"You can't trick me! I need to stop that Eggman and my arch enemy. And if you are going to…"

"DUDE!" yelled Sonic "I'm not friends with that crazy guy!"

Rayman didn't listen to Sonic and continued to attack him in order to save his universe.

Sonic eventually had it. "Okay don't want to chat eh? Fine." Sonic prepared to fight the new adversary.

Meanwhile the two villains were watching the fight and started to get excited.

"That was a brilliant idea there Eggman!" said Andre.

"I know! Now let's get out of here! I've located the chaos emeralds! Eggman said with an exited voice.

Back with Sonic and Rayman, the two looked at each other angrily and without any more words… they started to fight.

* * *

Will update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Of course if I'm going to write a crossover with my 2 favorite characters I have to make them fight!

Still own nothing. Please review if you got something to say and follow if you liked what you read.

* * *

Rayman started to charge his fist while Sonic jumped into the air and homing attacked him.

Rayman dodged it and sent his charged fist on Sonic who dodged it midair and landed on the ground.

As soon as he landed, Sonic curled up into a ball and dashed right into Rayman.

Rayman got knocked backwards but managed to recover just in time to notice Sonic coming from the air. When he was an inch away from him Rayman punched Sonic and managed to block his attack.

"You are good!" Sonic smirked as he recovered from the hit and dashed right at Rayman with a supersonic boost.

After a second Sonic noticed that he was running in place and not moving.

Rayman used his hair as a propeller to stop Sonic's progress and shot a charged fist at the hedgehog, sending him into the air.

Sonic regained conciseness and curled up into a ball and attacked Rayman from above.

Rayman got up as Sonic landed in front of him.

"Nice hair you got there!" Sonic said

"Yours isn't half bad too" Rayman replied

The two continued to fight each other while the two villains watched with enjoyment.

"Ho ho ho! Your enemy is not half bad!" Eggman laughed

"I can say the same for that blue guy!" Andre said

"Okay, we had our fun. Let's go get the emeralds now!"

Andre nodded with excitement

Meanwhile at the entrance to the base, Tails was waiting for Globox to show up like Sonic told him.

When he heard some noise from behind the corner he braced himself and jumped out of his hiding spot to face the adversary.

Globox was caught by surprise by the two tailed fox but wasn't very intimated by it until Tails got one of his ring bombs.

Globox, being the scared guy he is, started to run away which Tails was surprised by.

"Didn't expect that" he thought for himself and started to give chase.

Sonic and Rayman still fought each other intensely until Globox appeared with Tails coming in shortly after.

The two dues looked at each other, ready to continue the fight.

Tails started spinning his tails prepared to fight from the air.

"So I'm not the only one who can do that apparently" Rayman said while using his hairs to lift himself in the air.

Sonic was surprised by this ability. "This guy's hair is incredible!"

Tails challenged him. "Let's see how long you can fly with this" and zoomed high to the sky.

Rayman followed the fox while Sonic looked up at them and then quick stared at Globox.

"So… we can't fly, I guess we will stick to the ground" Sonic said while stretching out.

Globox started to panic which caused Sonic to giggle.

Rayman and Tails were high in the sky, trying to hit each other but missing every opportunity.

"That Eggman choose two good fighters to accompany him" Rayman said which caused Tails to stop attacking.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked

On the ground, Globox begged Sonic to go easy on him.

"Please don't hurt me! I am not the fighting guy!" He started to cry

"We just want to stop that Eggman guy who is helping our enemy! Just let us get to him and we will leave!"

Sonic stooped stretching and signed "We don't work with that mustache-io, You and that armless friend of yours just don't get it eh?"

"Last night when we arrived here everyone associated us with you" Rayman said while he landed alongside Tails.

Sonic looked at Tails "I am going to assume he listened to you?"

"Yep, he did" Tails replied

"So, this Eggman guy, what's his deal? How did he make it to our universe?" Rayman asked

"Last time we have seen him was yesterday… kind of. Me and my younger self defeated both him and his past self. After that explosion we were back to present day but he just disappeared. We figured out he will be back someday but how did he make it to your universe is a mystery. Then again he was messing with time and space so… yeah."

"Speaking of that, how did you guys make it here from your universe?" Tails asked

"Well, I woke up at night and saw Eggman walking around with Andre, one of my enemies. Andre is a lum, a black lum. Lums can help one travel through worlds and universes." Rayman explained. "We came here to stop Andre by scaring him back into a red lum thus stopping him."

"So both he and that Andre of yours tried to make us fight each other to get under our noses." Tails said.

"I would have said it's a stupid idea if it hadn't work" Sonic said annoyed

"Well we are on them now! So let's get into the base and stop those guys!" Rayman said

"Hey! Aren't they up there?" Globox said while everyone looked up.

Andre was flying alongside Eggman in his egg mobile towards Sonic's and Tails's house.

"Looks like they are after the chaos emeralds at home, Tails" Sonic said

"The what…?" Rayman asked

Tails got out the one emerald he had and showed them.

"Seven magical gems that when joined together can create a miracle. One is right here and the other 6 are at our home."

"We've got to get there fast!" Sonic added

"Well, lead the way, speed demon" Rayman said

Sonic replied "Cool nickname but stick with Sonic."

"I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails" the young fox added.

"I'm Rayman and this is my friend Globox" Rayman introduced himself as Globox waved at them.

"So now that we know each other, let's go kick some butt!" Sonic said with enthusiasm as everyone speeded back to Sonic's and Tails's house.

* * *

Not too far away from the ending!


	5. Chapter 5

Semi Finale part.

* * *

The group made it back to the tornado and started getting a plan together.

"Okay Tails, here is what we are going to do." Sonic explained

"You take both Rayman and Globox in the tornado; I'll get there by feet and warm them up for you guys. Rayman, you scare Andre as soon as you get there and help me with Eggman."

Tails, you and Globox cover us from the air!" Sonic finished his explanation and Tails nodded.

"Just one question, Tails" Rayman said. "There are only 2 seats, where does the third guy seat?"

"Well, most of the time Sonic just stand on the wing so… someone has to stand on the wing." Tails said.

"Well it will be me then, it shouldn't be too different from flying on a rocket." Rayman said.

The three got in the plane and prepared for take off

"See you there, guys!" Sonic said before speeding off.

"How does he go that fast?" Globox asked Tails

"He was born like that as far as I know" Tails answered and turned to Rayman. "You okay there?"

Rayman looked down "Yeah I'm fine, let's go".

The three took off.

Back at Sonic's and Tails's home Eggman and Andre waited until Eggman's laser melted the safe door.

"Are you sure those emeralds are in there?" Andre asked

"According to the radar, yeah" The doctor answered

As two were close to open the vault they heard a voice from behind them

"Eggman!" the voice screamed

The two turned around to see who it was though Eggman knew that voice very well

"Sonic" Eggman said unhappily

Sonic ran up to the two who started to stress

"It's nice of you to come visit but stealing is no good, doc" The hedgehog said

"Andre, guard the laser! I'll take care of this pest!" Eggman screamed while he launched his new robot. A giant grey machine with large hands and legs and a giant laser cannon in his eye. Eggman himself flew in his eggmobile above the eye where he was now controlling the robot.

"Oh boy! A new toy to smash! "Sonic said with sarcasm

Eggman sent one of the robot's arms over to Sonic who jumped on them and boosted through them straight to the cockpit where Eggman was and knocked the robot down from his feet.

"Come on, Eggman! You are better than this!" The hedgehog was amused by the simplistic victory.

"Don't tell me this is the best you got!" Andre yelled

"Not yet!" Eggman said with a laugh. "What are the safes statues?"

The safe just cracked open revealing the chaos emeralds.

"It's open!" Andre looked at them and counted them quickly.

"There are only six of them here!" Andre told Eggman

"It will be enough for taking down that hedgehog! Hand them over!" Eggman ordered the black lum who followed the order.

Eggman put the emeralds in the robot and it got back up and punched Sonic away.

Sonic sighed heavily. "Heh, now it will get fun!"

Sonic dodged some punches from the robot and tried to homing attack Eggman but the robot managed to block the hedgehog's attack.

As the two battled each other, the three heroes in the tornado were arriving at the scene noticing the fight.

"I can see Sonic fighting a big robot" Said Globox who was looking at the events through a telescope.

"Can you see Andre, Globox?" Rayman asked

Globox turned and found Andre looking at the fight.

"I see him near the house"

Rayman nodded. "Okay, I'm going to scare him and get one guy done and over with. You two help Sonic, it looks like he will need help."

Without further explanation Rayman jumped off the plane and used his hair to fly down straight to Andre, ready to scare him back.

Andre noticed Rayman flying down fast and putting his hands on his mouth ready to scare him.

"Eggman! Rayman is coming down at me, do something!"

Eggman turned to Rayman and slammed him to the ground allowing Andre to escape into the robots cockpit.

Sonic hurried to see if Rayman is all right and Tails and Globox soon joined the fight.

"Any ideas anyone? " Rayman asked while he was recovering from the hit.

"I think I got something" Sonic said. "Tails, where is the 7th emerald?"

"It's in my pocket." Tails answered

"Okay then, me and Rayman will keep those guys busy while you and Globox keep the emerald safe and attack with the tornado. Once you will have an opening get the other six from the robot and send them to me, I'll take care of them from there. "Sonic explained his plan to the group.

"Got it ! Come on, Globox." Tails called the toad while running to the plane, Globox after him.

Sonic and Rayman were prepared to fight the robot again.

"Are you ready for this?" Sonic asked Rayman.

"You bet on it" Rayman replied as they were ready to fight their enemies.

* * *

Last part will be up in a week, I want to take my time with that one. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is... The big finale!

* * *

The two heroes faced the giant powerful robot containing the two villains.

"Aim at the cockpit" Sonic whispered to Rayman.

"That was my plan" Rayman replied.

"Make sure to take Rayman down first" Andre said to Eggman.

"Sonic is a much bigger threat to us than him, he is the one that's need to go down first" Eggman said

"I know Rayman, he is more dangerous"

"Trust me, that thing is no match for the hedgehog"

The two started arguing who they should take down first while Sonic and Rayman looked at them through the cockpit glass awkwardly.

The heroes looked at each other, and both took the chance of homing attacking and shoot a charged fist at the cockpit.

The robot was down for a minute and inside it the villains had decided.

"We target both?" Andre asked

"WE TARGET BOTH!" Eggman screamed as he lunched the robot back to its feet, ready to fight.

While this was happening Tails put Globox in charge of the blaster on the tornado.

"It should be easy for you to use. Just point it in the direction you want and press the buttons to fire" Tails explained.

"Okay, sounds simple" Globox said a bit worried as he climbed up and the two took off.

Sonic was running endlessly, trying to distract the robot from Rayman while Rayman tried to land good attacks at the cockpit.

At first is seemed like it was working and our heroes had the advantage.

"We are losing!" Andre was panicked.

"Not yet!" Eggman said while loading all of the emeralds into the robot, making it triple powerful.

The robot soon grabbed Sonic who was running at his top speed and smashed him right into a wall.

The robot then grabbed Rayman and threw him into Sonic causing them both to collapse.

The two villains were laughing hysterically while moving towards the collapsed heroes and started to carge a giant energy beam that was aimed right at them.

All looked lost for Sonic and Rayman until the robot was hit by a sudden shot.

The shot came from the tornado's blaster as Tails pressed on the gas to give Globox another chance to hit it and release the chaos emeralds out of the robot. But they were all drained from power.

"They drained the power out of them! We won't survive this!" Rayman was sure that this was the end until Sonic put his hand on his back.

"Not yet!" Sonic told Rayman before he called Tails who was busy dodging the robot's attack.

"Tails, we've got the emeralds here, throw us the last one!" Sonic said to Tails.

"Once we will have an opening!" Tails said while avoiding another attack.

Sonic got up and asked Rayman to help him shape the emeralds in a circle on the ground.

"Wait, look at them! They are dead! They drained all of the energy from them!" Rayman told Sonic who just grinned at him.

"They drained all the negative power of the emeralds; those emeralds don't contain only negativity but also positivity! As long as we support each other and believe in ourselves we can still make them work!" Sonic explained

Rayman looked at Sonic and said "Dude that is the cheesiest thing I have ever heard in my life."

"But it's convenient for us so START COLLECTING THEM!" Sonic screamed at Rayman and both started gathering them in a circle.

Tails and Globox were still looking for an opening to throw the last emerald down to Sonic and Rayman but were always blocked.

"You won't get away from us!" Eggman yelled at them while firing a laser at them.

The tornado was almost hit by it but because of the sharp turn it started diving down to the ground fast, giving them a chance.

As soon as the tornado was about to crash Tails stabilized it and threw the emeralds to Sonic.

The villains didn't notice it and continued their pursuit after the tornado.

As Sonic catches the emerald he noticed Globox giving them a Tumbes up. As if to say, "Go!".

Sonic put the last emerald in the circle and he himself stood in the middle with Rayman joining him as he didn't want to sit this one out.

The emeralds rose and started to spin and Sonic himself started to float, his spikes raised upwards, his blue fur turned into a golden yellow one and as he opened his eyes they turned red, becoming Super Sonic.

Rayman was amazed by the power of the gems as he as well noticed a change in him. His hands were no longer white, but gold. He then realized he used that power before thanks to the lums.

"My golden fists! "Rayman said happily.

"Turns out our universes share something!" Sonic said

"Seriously? All those changes yet your voice is the same!" Rayman said

"I get that a lot, now let's kick their butt!" Sonic said detriment as he flew upwards faster than before, taking Rayman with him.

Tails and Globox couldn't handle the robot for much longer and were ready to lose. But before the two were consumed by the robot's lazer something hit the robot.

That was Sonic holding a dazed Rayman in his hand.

"Sonic! Rayman! You are all right!" Both Tails and Globox were happy.

Sonic put Rayman at the wing of the tornado and told him to attack the cockpit until he says otherwise. Sonic then flew upwards through the sky.

Rayman didn't hesitate and attacked the robot with his golden fists, causing Andre and Eggman to lose control.

Soon after Sonic told Rayman to charge his fist and release once he gives the word.

Tails knew were Sonic was going with this and started to encourage Rayman to charge his fist.

Sonic started spinning down towards the robot and when he got close…

"NOW!"

Rayman sent his charged fist into the cockpit and just as it hit Sonic came zooming from above smashing into the cockpit alongside Rayman's fist causing the robot to explode.

After distraction of the robot, Andre woke up from the explosion and saw Rayman above him.

"No! No! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Andre screamed before Rayman scared him again back into a red lum.

Sonic who looked at the process was shocked.

"This is how you scare them?!"

"Better than believing in positive elements" Rayman said jokily.

The 4 heroes started to look for Eggman who just got away while screaming "I will get you one day, hedgehog!"

Sonic giggled, "Yeah, sure you will."

Globox looked at Rayman "So what now?"

"Heading home I guess, everyone must be worried about us". Rayman answered.

"So how are you going to return?" Tails asked

"We have a lum, which will do." Rayman said while Tails smiled.

"So, it was nice knowing you, Rayman and Globox." Said Sonic

"Nice knowing you too, Sonic The Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower. " replied Rayman

The two pairs shook hands.

"Let's hope we will meet again one day!" Sonic said as Rayman used the once Andre to open a portal back.

"Take Andre, if you will ever want to visit our dimension just use him" Rayman said to the pair.

"Tails will probably figure out how to use him for that." Globox added.

The 4 said goodbye one more time and after that Rayman and Globox jumped into the portal before it closed.

"So that was a wired adventure" Sonic said

"Weirder than meeting our younger selves? " Tails asked.

"Maybe on par, buddy" Sonic replied as both returned home with the red lum that was once Andre.

Meanwhile in Rayman's dimension, both Rayman and Globox tell everyone about their adventure on earth and how much they hope they will get to introduce them to Sonic and Tails.

THE END.

* * *

And that was my Sonic The Hedgehog and Rayman crossover fanfic! Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you got something to say about the story and I have allready planned a way for this to go on.

I own nothing.


End file.
